


Coloured Pages

by evangelineimagine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: You prank Fred and George
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Coloured Pages

You felt your skin burn lightly as someone threw a little ball, no bigger than an eyeball, at you. You hissed at the slight pain, and turned to look after the thrower, or should you say throwers.  
You saw two orange headed boys just in time before they disappeared behind a corner.

Fred and George.

It was probably just them testing one of their little joke like inventions. You let out a little amused sigh. One day you would get them back, but for the time being, you settled with hexing.

“Fred! George!” You shouted after them in the hallway on your way to class, carrying a stack of books, two who didn’t even belong to you.

“Y/N.” They said in twin union.

“You guys are the stupidest dorks in the whole of the wizarding world, do you know that?” You blurted out, your acting at its top, hiding away your laugh.

“What did we do this time?” George asked mockingly.

“Making me bring your books, because of your unfocused minds.” You handed them their books, as they gave you a rare apologetic smile, as you still hadn’t blown upon them because of that little trick.

You all walked together to class, you being more cheery than ever, which made George and Fred a bit more jumpy than usual. As soon as professor McGonagall walked in, the class silenced.

“Please open your books on page 256.” She said as she walked up to the front of the class.  
Fred and George did like everyone else, a smile creeping up on your lips. As they opened the books, a spark of colour flew from the pages and right in Fred and George’s faces. Making them both baffled, and to slowly turn their heads in your direction.  
The class erupted in laughter, a second after the shock wore off them. Even professor McGonagall stood laughing at the twins.

“Looks like someone tried testing out a little thing on their friend again, am I right?“ McGonagall said to Fred and George with a smile around her mouth.

The twins snickered as they once again looked over at you, and you stuck your tongue out at them.


End file.
